Blaze of Glory
In the Eddington v Sisko ' |image= |series= |production=40510-521 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe |director=Kim Friedman |imdbref=tt0708506 |guests=Kenneth Marshall as Michael Eddington, J. G. Hertzler as Martok, Aron Eisenberg as Nog, Gretchen German as Rebecca |previous_production=Children of Time |next_production=Empok Nor |episode=DS9 S05E23 |airdate=12 May 1997 |previous_release=(DS9) Children of Time (Overall) Displaced |next_release=(DS9) Empok Nor (Overall) Worst Case Scenario |story_date(s)=Unknown (2373) |group="N"}} |previous_story=Displaced |next_story=Worst Case Scenario }} =Summary= A secret message is intercepted and delivered to Sisko. The few Maquis terrorists who have not been wiped out by the Dominion have initiated a massive retaliatory strike against Cardassia, launching a series of missiles due to arrive in eleven days. Now that Cardassia is under Dominion protection, an all-out war is likely unless the undetectable missiles are stopped. Seeing no alternative, Sisko goes to Michael Eddington, the former Starfleet officer-turned-Maquis leader, now in prison. Eddington refuses to tell Sisko how to stop the missiles, so Sisko takes the handcuffed Eddington to compel him to help. Approaching the area where the secret Maquis launch site is hidden, Sisko forces Eddington to avoid two pursuing Jem'Hadar warships. Eddington tells Sisko that he will direct him to the secret location — the only place where the missiles can be deactivated. Afterward, however, he intends to kill Sisko. The Jem'Hadar warships return, forcing Eddington to try a different, more dangerous plan — risking Sisko's life. But it works, although Sisko is injured — and angered — in the process. They soon arrive at Athos IV, a tiny, fog-bound planet where the launch site is hidden. Landing on the planet, they head for the location — only to come face to face with two Jem'Hadar soldiers Sisko and Eddington kill the soldiers, but realize the place will soon be crawling with them. They finally reach the command center and enter the building. Sisko is surprised to find a dozen Maquis prisoners, including the woman who sent the original message announcing the missile launch. Eddington introduces the woman, Rebecca, as his wife. Eddington reveals to Sisko that there are no missiles at all — Rebecca sent the message to let Eddington know they had safely escaped the Dominion and arrived at Athos IV. Eddington knew he would need Sisko's help to evacuate them, and tricked him in order to reach the location. Unfortunately, the Jem'Hadar found the site first. Sisko is angry but relieved. He and Eddington fight off the Jem'Hadar while directing the prisoners toward the runabout, but Eddington is shot. Forcing Sisko and the others to escape without him, Eddington is killed while valiantly battling the soldiers. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Chris booton on Friday, December 11, 1998 - 10:47 pm: How come after he got shot, Eddington did not put his disrupter on overload and lob it into that crowd of Jem'hadar like a grenade? There may not have been enough charge in the power cell. # BrianB on Thursday, April 15, 1999 - 3:41 am: Eddington introduced his wife as Rebecca Sullivan. Uh, didn't he mean Rebecca Sullivan-Eddington? Mike Konczewski on Thursday, April 15, 1999 - 7:48 am: Brian--it is possible that Rebecca kept her maiden name after they got married. People do it today (my sister-in-law, for example). Rebecca's also got a good reason; her husband is a known criminal. # One thing that vexes me is Eddington's rants about real food vs. replicated food. He should be happy his last meal LOOKS like chicken curry & rice with carrots instead of color cubes from TOS. Give me those classic sci-fi days where we didn't ask why the replicators worked the way they did. They just did and it was GOOD that they did. Maybe he is so annoyed BECAUSE the food looks so realistic! # Is this the end of Eddington? I was trying to be optimistic and holding out hope that in the 7th season Sisko would rescue him from a Jem'Hadar prison camp. Worked for Enabran Tain. cableface on Thursday, March 30, 2000 - 11:29 am: Brian B, it worked for Tain because we never actually saw him die. I severely doubt Eddington made it out alive. Not necesserily because he got shot. But he mumbled his loved one's name, and that always means that that person is on the verge of death. It's a proven fact. No way did he survive. # Keith Alan Morgan on Thursday, April 29, 1999 - 8:09 am: Why not just warn Cardassia of the cloaked Maquis missiles? It seems a lot easier than risking being shot by the Jem'Hadar or even starting a war. '''dotter31 on Friday, June 16, 2006 - 10:01 am: I believe that during discussion of the missiles they were described as unstoppable, and (whether they are or not) if they are fitted with Klingon cloaking devices, Cardassia & the Dominion would be angry at the Klingons for helping the Maquis and declare war on the Klingons (and the Federation since they are allies) KAM on Saturday, June 17, 2006 - 2:52 am: I still think that notifying them would have been the best course of action. The Dominion might be angry or they might not. The Dominion might declare war or they might not. However catching an undercover group of Starfleet personnel sneaking around in Cardassian/Dominion space would be a lot harder for the Federation to explain away in a diplomatic manner. dotter31 on Saturday, June 17, 2006 - 7:50 am:''The Dominion is not interested in diplomacy. The whole point of Sisko's mission in The Search was to find and talk to the Founders diplomatically and what did they do? They captured them (representatives of the Federation) and subjected them to an experiment. Since the war starts not long after this clearly the Dominion was getting ready for one and I think they would have used a (successful or not) missile attack to justify attacking the Klingons (and their allies) since they used Sisko's minefield as a pretext when it did start. ' =Notes= Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine